The present disclosure relates generally to exercise devices and methods and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for enabling handicapped persons to exercise hips and legs to help prevent hip dislocation and muscle atrophy.
Handicapped children, particularly those with cerebral palsy typically suffer trismatic spasms which may eventually dislocate the femur from the hip sockets. Remedies for this problem include major surgery every two to three years. Thus, the need exists for systems and methods that enable a handicapped person to exercise their hips and legs to help prevent hip dislocation and muscle atrophy.